User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Trap Team + Soul Gem Stuff
First, let's do the Skylanders Spyro's Adventures Soul Gems. Yeah. Before we start the best upgrade path descriptions are quite a few, Ninjini to name one of them. But some of the best ones were in Swap Force, Superchargers, and Imaginators. Ironically, Imaginators is the only game made by Toys for Bob to have lots of good descriptions, and the only one to start with an I (if you don't include the Skylanders part). The worst one is Trap Team. While it does have lots of characters most upgrade paths have the word "Improve (X) Attacks". Or, "Improve (X) and (Y) Attacks". Wait, that's with almost EVERY Skylander new in this game. Also, the game does not have lots of Wow-Pows, because this game has relatively-the-same Minis. Note that I kinda am hypocritical cuz I haven't fully tested on it. These are just opinions and how they sound like. *Spyro's isn't very useful. Nostalgatic, though. *Double Troube's Waterwalker makes him able to fly over water - although useless, it actually gives Double Trouble the ability to make sense; lots of floating Skylanders may just not be able to go on water. *Wrecking Ball: For your information, once you kill an enemy, if it's small Wrecking Ball eats it and regains HP. Try it with Total Tongue. *Voodood's may just be worthless. There's only a FEW enemies which actually try and shoot you (Tech Spell Punk is not one). *Slam Bam: ALL IT IS IS JUST MAKING HIM SURF FASTER AND MAKE HIM WEAR GLASSES! *Zap's is healing in the water. Again, useless in later levels but I won't mention anymore of this. *Wham-Shell is a generic armor increase. *Gill Grunt's is an Anchor attack placed in a weird place. No other comments. *Bash is the same as Wham Shell. *Dino-Rang's boomerangs turn into "grab those things with your weapons" weapons. However as far as I can tell it might actually hinder your damage. *Prism Break's might cause crystal clutter, but in a good way. *Terrafin's Soul Gem is still useful but by a smidge. *Hex's is useful if you just don't want anybody to disrupt your Skull Rain! *Cynder is a generic "gain an ally" one. Ironically, this makes Jet Vac the only Skylander in the Giants starter pack to not have a "gain an ally" Soul Gem. *Chop Chop's sounds like a generic damage increase. *Ghost Roaster is the same here! *Ignitor: See Bash. *Sunburn: Not useful, just meh, but you can actually do something! *Flameslinger's is relatively powerful. Too bad he's a Marksman for me. *Eruptor's is just a generic increase in number of things you can create. *Whirlwind's is a waste of money if you do not play multiplayer often. *Warnado: See Ignitor. *Sonic Boom: When you roar at babies they roar two. It sounds fairly nice. *Lightning Rod: A GENERIC DAMAGE INCREASE?! *Boomer: To use this, you have to be running from enemies, and then kick the bomb. Bomb...lastic? is great with it. *Drill Sergeant: Please see the Soul Gem. *Drobot's allows you to fly faster. Generic. But it makes you escape with damaging! Kinda generic. *Trigger Happy: Out of them all it's the best if you like far-ranged "I don't wanna just move" attack! *Camo's is a great healing spam attack. *Stump Smash is Zap, but with the added ability to swim on water. *Zook's will cause chaos if you have Floral Defender. Artilleryman is just bad. *Stealth Elf's sounds useful. Unless it's sluggish. Trap Team Stuff I'm WAY ahead of time. And I was about to tell you a fact about Krypt King but it may be false. As said, no path is the better path. Both are equally good in the right hands. *Tech *Water **Snap Shot: Crack Shot Croc - I don't wanna be left vulnerable. **Lob-Star: Shooting Star - The Boiler sounds EXTREMELY painfully useless and a generic "leave a trail behind" upgrade! **Flip Wreck: Sword Specialist - Need... more... SEA... SAW!!! **Echo: IDK *Fire **Trail Blazer: Equine Excellence? *Undead **Krypt King: Lord of the Sword - The combos. Even though Parasitic Power could sound like a spammy health regain I like combos. **Short Cut: Puppet Master - For some reason I feel like spamming these. **Bat Spin: Pet Purveyor - Apparantly, the upgrade path was "insane", which I do agree because REALLY, REALLY OP BATS! **Funny Bone: IDK *Magic **Blastermind: Mentalist - Mind controlling is definitely worth it. Especially when it sounds like you can control big enemies. **Enigma: Chief of Staff - Invisible Invader sounds WORTHLESS! **Deja Vu: Both paths focus on Past Selves. And thus, Deja Vu's paths is a big screw-up to those who do not spam the Past Selves. **Cobra Cadabra: Concerto Cobra - Big Basket Bomb sounds like it replaces A Tisket, A Tasket. Master of Baskets could be OP if only you could throw 15 baskets. Fact: That was originally how much baskets that can be thrown at once. Category:Blog posts